Integrity of a biological sample (e.g., an adequacy of a sample for processing based on one or more characteristics or properties of the sample or the container in which the sample is disposed) can affect the processing of the sample and the analysis of the results obtained from the processing. Laboratory procedures often include checking a biological sample with respect to properties such as sample color and sample volume to determine the quality of sample. For example, a blood sample may be reviewed with respect to hemoglobin content as indicated by an intensity of a red color of the sample. An evaluation of the integrity of the biological sample can also include verifying a proper cap color of a container in which the sample is disposed, which can indicate sample type, testing procedures to be performed, and/or represent other codes related to handling of the sample.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.